Comme un coup de poing
by dark.drigger
Summary: One-shot. Vision quelque peu altéré du monde des sportifs et des compétitions...


**Auteur** Dark.drigger

**E-Mail**

**Base:** Gundam wing

**Disclamer:** les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas... sniff !!

**Couple : **Je vous laisse deviner !!

**Note : **OK, ok je plaide coupable !! Comment pourrait-on qualifier ça ?!! Un one-shot sortit tout droit de mon cerveau quelque peu altér !! Il faut croire que les insomnies et les **J.O.** font pas bon ménage !! Bref, il s'agit d'un univers alternatif, qui nous envoie directement dans le monde des sportifs et des compétitions…

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires !!

Bonne lecture …

**Comme un coup de poing sur la gueule !!**

.****

Des cris hystériques fusaient de toute part. Des jeunes femmes mais aussi des jeunes hommes sollicitaient, suppliaient la vedette de leur faire un signe. C'était vraiment pas croyable !! Jamais, je n'avais vu une chose pareille !! Quelques fans essayaient de se dégager de derrière le cordon de sécurité afin de s'approcher et peut-être toucher leur idole. Des policiers essayaient tant bien que mal de contenir la foule mais celle-ci devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable. Un peu plus et cela tournerait à l'émeute !!

Des centaines de personnes étaient présentes pour l'accueillir, scandant son nom. C'était de la folie !! On se serait cru lors d'un déplacement d'une illustre rock star à la veille d'un concert ou dans un tout autre domaine, à l'arrivé d'un diplomate, militant pour les droits de l'homme dans le monde ou encore luttant contre la dictature dans son pays.

Protégé par ses gardes du corps, le jeune homme fut entraîné vers les coulisses. De brusques rugissements couvrirent sa sortie…

Incroyable !! De mémoire de journaliste, je n'avais jamais vu ça !!

Oh, excusez-moi, je manque vraiment à tous mes devoirs, je me présente Trowa Barton, journaliste sportif pour kombat mag'. Un mensuel consacré aux sports de contact tels que la boxe, la lutte, le judo, les arts martiaux... etc. Bref, j'ai été envoyé à Tokyo pour écrire un article sur le karatéka le plus respecté et le plus célèbre du Japon. Le grand Heero Yuy.

Ce mec est une légende à lui tout seul !! Adepte des arts martiaux depuis le plus jeune âge, il se spécialisa dans le karaté avant de se lancer dans la compétition. Il n'a jusqu'à lors jamais été battu, accumulant les médailles et les titres. Le jeune homme possédait un caractère assez spécial mais le public l'adorait, plus encore depuis que ce fameux écrivain avait écrit sa biographie, oh comment il s'appelait déjà… Ah ! Oui !! Raberba Winner, Quatre Raberba Winner !!

Faut dire que le pauvre garçon n'avait pas eu une enfance très heureuse… bref, je ne vais pas vous raconter sa vie !!

Tout ça pour vous dire qu'il faisait couler beaucoup d'encre et attirait de plus en plus le regard. Ce qui dérangeait fortement certains dirigeants de fédération sportive, si bien qu'ils étaient prêts à payer une fortune celui qui arriverait à détrôner « l'in-détrônable » !!

Beaucoup étaient venu le défier mais tous s'y étaient lamentablement cassé les dents !!

Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour d'un américain de venir défier notre quintuple champion du monde…

On sait que peu de chose à son sujet, juste qu'il s'agit d'un jeune athlète montant du nom de Duo Maxwell. Encore un de ces ricains qui se croit plus fort que les autres !!

Tss… Il ne va pas faire long feu !! J'ai hâte de voir ça !!

Je passais le point de contrôle en plaquant sous le nez des contrôleurs ma carte de presse, puis je me dirigeais vers la tribune réservée aux journalistes. Là, je m'installais confortablement attendant avec impatience le début du combat, tout en réfléchissant au titre que je pourrai donner à mon article…

Pov de Heero 

Même assis dans le vestiaire, je pouvais entendre les acclamations des spectateurs. Il y avait beaucoup d'ambiance ce soir. Je poussais un profond soupir avant de me prendre la tête entre les mains afin de me concentrer. Je devais faire le vide et rester concentr

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon manager vint m'avertir que le combat allait commencer. J'acquiesçais avant d'ajuster mon kimono et de le suivre.

Sur l'air de combat, qui ressemblait fortement à un ring, l'organisateur faisait un petit discours avant de laisser sa place au présentateur. Celui-ci fit un tour d'horizon et prit la température de la salle avant de présenter le combat. Une fois qu'il eut fini son petit speech sur moi, déblatérant tout un tas de conneries, je quittais les coulisses pour me diriger vers le ring. Déjà la foule s'exaltait, certains criant mon nom comme des hystériques. C'était impressionnant… et terrifiant !! Ce n'était pourtant pas le premier bain de foule que je prenais, mais l

Je ne tenais bien éloigné du public, je ne souhaitais pas me faire embarquer dans la foule, surtout pas par des femmes !! D'ailleurs, je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus terrifiant que des fans féminines !! Il faut voir ce que je reçois comme proposition venant de la gent féminine… cela en est parfois écœurant !!

Teins justement, une femme vient de me crier de l'épouser !!

Non, mais franchement !!

Je grimpa lestement sur le ring avant de me présenter à la foule et de la saluer respectueusement. Le présentateur babilla quelques instants sur mon palmarès des plus conséquents avant de passer à mon challenger.

Je ne savais quasiment rien de lui. D'ailleurs pour être honnête, j'étais contre ce combat au début. Je n'aime pas le principe de me battre pour de l'argent ou pour me faire de la publicité. Je préfère largement les compétitions réglementées avec un titre à la clé, je trouve cela beaucoup plus motivant !! Pas ces combats à l'occidental, où l'aspect commercial passe bien avant la beauté du sport !!

Je suis tout à mes pensées quand je vois débarquer le challenger en question.

Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Celui-ci arrivait, accompagné de deux jeunes femmes en tenue plutôt aguicheuse, limite vulgaire. Portant en tout et pour tout une brassière et une mini-jupe, ou devrai-je dire micro mini-jupe !! Et lui trônait au milieu, portant un peignoir en soie noire sur les épaules. Un peu comme ceux des boxeurs américains. A croire qu'il s'était trompé de ring ou de discipline. On ne fait pas dans les poids mouche en karaté. Sa tête était complètement camouflée par la capuche. Pour donner plus d'effet, le jeune homme avait baissé la tête, augmentant le mystère. Un véritable show à l'Américaine. Je baissais la tête avant de lâcher un bruyant soupir, exaspéré.

Ah… ces ricains… tous les mêmes… 

Le jeune homme monta enfin sur le ring et salua chaleureusement le public. Las de ce petit spectacle, je lançais un regard lourd de conséquence au présentateur. Celui-ci déglutit péniblement en réponse avant de calmer promptement mon challenger.

Je reporta mon attention sur mon adversaire et quand nos regards se croisèrent, j'eus l'impression d'avoir reçu un uppercut en pleine figure !!

Je ne pouvais d'entrapercevoir les courbes de son visage. Mais une chose était sûr son regard profond et mystérieux m'avait coupé le souffle. Sans me quitter des yeux, il porta lentement ses mains au niveau de sa capuche, puis la retira délicatement, dévoilant un visage époustouflant et une sublime chevelure châtain parsemée de reflets de couleur miel. Mais le pire fut, je pense, quand il ôta le peignoir, dévoilant un torse nu à la peau laiteuse et satinée, avant de le tendre à l'une des jeunes femmes. Heureusement, il portait un pantalon large, à mi-chemin entre le kimono et le survêtement. Qu'aurai-je fait s'il avait porté un short ou pire encore un cycliste ?!! Je préférais ne pas y penser !!

Je n'arrivais plus à détacher mon regard de ce corps en tout point parfait.

J'eus un hoquet de surprise en découvrant une longue tresse venant mourir au creux de ses reins, épousant le moindre de ses mouvements avec sensualité. J'étais statufié sur place. Il était incroyablement beau, mais ce qui me marqua le plus fut le charme qu'il dégageait. Quelque chose de sensuel, d'ensorcelant… d'animal…

Je n'arrivais plus à penser. Tous mes sens s'étaient polarisé sur lui…

Le présentateur parlait à côté de moi, annonçant certainement le début du combat. Mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait, juste des sons lointains et monocordes arrivaient à mes oreilles.

Et quand, mon adversaire se mit en position de combat et que ses muscles se contractèrent, dévoilant une musculature fine mais bien présente. Une étrange chaleur m'enflamma les reins et le bas-ventre. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela, ni pour une femme, ni pour un homme d'ailleurs. Il fallait que cela m'arrive maintenant, en plein combat et avec un inconnu qui plus est !!

Je commençais à avoir chaud, très chaud. J'avais la peau moite, et je pouvais sentir le sang me monter au visage, je ne devais pas être loin du cramoisi. Bon sang, je transpirais déjà et le combat n'avait pas encore commencé.

Et alors que je relevais les yeux vers son visage, délaissant à regret son torse. Mon regard croisa le sien, et une puissante décharge électrique parcourue ma colonne vertébrale. Réveillant mes bas instincts et durcissant une partie de mon anatomie dont je n'avais pas vraiment besoin en ce moment.

Heureusement mon kimono était large. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un journaliste ne découvre cette légère bosse et qu'elle fasse la Une des journaux demain avec un titre bien lourd du genre « Heero Yuy, l'homme qui réagissait au quart de tour »

Non, mais franchement !! Heero, reprends-toi !! Merde !!

Je fus sorti de mes pensées quand, suite à une combinaison de l'américain, j'atterris brusquement sur le sol. Je secoua légèrement la tête afin de reprendre quelque peu contenance.

Je devais me reprendre, au moins le temps du combat. Je me relevais avant de porter une main à ma lèvre inférieure. Du sang. Etait-ce le résultat du coup qu'il m'avait port ? Ou bien moi qui inconsciemment m'étais mordu ? Je n'aurai su le dire…

Durant tout le combat, je fus habité par une drôle d'impression, comme si mon corps et mon esprit étaient détaché. Etrange sensation d'être spectateur, de ne pas pouvoir intervenir sur les faits et gestes de mon propre corps. Je me battais machinalement, rendant coup pour coup, sans jamais réfléchir à une stratégie. Je n'avais aucune prise sur le combat, et j'avais horreur de ça !!

Je repris pied dans la réalité quand le présentateur attrapa mon poignet et qu'il le leva vers le ciel, en signe de victoire…

Mon regard dévia sur l'américain qui venait de descendre du ring, se jetant mollement une serviette en travers des épaules. Il s'éloigna lentement vers les coulisses.

Il y eut un moment de flottement où mon esprit tourna à 100 à l'heure. Me posant mille questions inutiles pourtant pleines de sens. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je ne sentis soudain vide, vide de sa présence.

Je souffrais.

Je souffrais comme je n'avais jamais souffert !!

Il ne s'agissait pas de douleur physique liée au combat, comme des muscles froissés ou ankylosés. Non. Bien qu'elle puisse aussi être considérée comme physique, la douleur que je ressentais, était bien plus dur à gérer. Elle était ancrée au plus profond de moi.

La frustration.

J'étais frustré.

Je venais de vivre d'intenses sensations, qui pour la plupart m'était totalement inconnue. Et au moment où je connaissais à m'y habituer, on m'arrachait leur source !! On me dépossédait de ce jeune homme !!

Mon esprit serait à jamais hanté par son corps aux muscles saillants recouvert de sueur, ses yeux insondables, ou encore par les effleurements inopinés de nos corps qui étaient généralement suivi de regards équivoques…

Et même quand j'eus regagné les vestiaires, je ruminais toujours. Comme pouvais-je réagir ainsi alors que je ne le connaissais même pas !! C'était vraiment dingue comme situation !! Je m'étais laissé tomber sur un banc. Tout était si flou et pourtant si limpide. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis rester prostré là. Le temps s'était comme suspendu.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Surpris et curieux, je redressais la tête. Habité par un brusque espoir de voir apparaître la frimousse de l'américain. Malheureusement, ce n'était que mon manager venu me féliciter. Quelle poisse !! Alors qu'il s'était mis à babiller de façon incessante sur l'analyse de mes erreurs commises ce soir, les décortiquant soigneusement. Je fis un geste qui allait changer ma vie à tout jamais…

Fin du pov 

Heero se leva brusquement et sortit du vestiaire, se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers le vestiaire de son adversaire, totalement sourd aux appels de son manager qui hurlait au bout du couloir.

Apres s'être renseigné, auprès de plusieurs personnes présentes dans les couloirs, sur l'endroit exact où résidait l'américain. Heero s'y dirigea sans plus attendre. Une fois arrivé, il inspira profondément avant de frapper à la porte de trois coups secs. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il tourna lentement la poignée avant de passer la tête par l'entrebâillement.

Personne.

Peut-être était-il déjà parti ?

Faisant quelques pas dans la pièce, un ruissellement d'eau lui parvint aux oreilles….

La douche.

L'américain était sous la douche…

Comme mue d'une volonté propre, son corps le conduisit jusqu'aux douches. Le spectacle le laissa sans voix. L'américain était dans son plus simple appareil. Il se tenait face au mur, les jambes légèrement écartées. Les bras tendus, prenaient appui contre le mur tandis que sa tête était penché en avant. Ses cheveux détachés, lui tombait dans la figure et formait un soyeux rideau opaque.

L'eau lui tombait abondamment sur la tête puis glissait sensuellement sur son dos.

Cette posture montrait une grande fatigue au moins que cela ne soit du désespoir, de la tristesse… du regret. Certainement le contre-coup de sa défaite…

Si au départ, Heero était venu ici dans le but de parler avec l'américain. La vue de son corps abandonné à l'eau, réveilla instantanément son désir de façon fulgurante.

Le japonais fut soudain sortit de sa contemplation par l'américain lui-même. Celui-ci s'était rendu compte d'une présence, mais croyant avoir à faire à son manager. Il lança sans se retourner :

- Je sais Wufei, je sais ce que tu vas me dire !! J'ai merdé. J'étais carrément à côté de mes pompes !! Mais t'as vu le bolide que j'avais en face, comment veux-tu que je me concentre avec un mec pareil à proximit !! Franchement !! Et ses yeux ?! Tu as vu ses yeux ?!! Wu ?? _s'enquit l'américain devant le silence de son entraîneur et ami, puis se retournant._ Toi ?!! _s'écria-t-il._

Devant lui se tenait le vainqueur du précédent combat. Apparemment, il ne s'était pas encore changé, seul un débardeur blanc légèrement moulant avait remplacé le haut de son kimono. La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, les bras repliés sur la poitrine, le japonais contemplait avec un léger sourire appréciateur le corps du jeune homme.

Duo était tellement surpris qu'il n'effectua aucun geste pour cacher sa nudité. Puis une lueur de panique habita ses prunelles quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

Mais son inquiétude ne fut que de courte durée. Heero, enhardi par la tirade de l'américain, se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Et avant qu'il ne comprenne quoi que se soit, il se retrouva collé contre le torse de l'asiatique, un bras puissant lui enserrant la taille tandis que des lèvres exploratrices venaient de prendre d'assaut son cou, remontant vers sa mâchoire.

Le brun passa une main derrière la nuque du jeune homme et s'empara de ses lèvres. Il lui caressa langoureusement les lèvres, avant de venir mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, lui demandant tacitement l'entrée.

Si dans un premier temps, Duo fut trop surpris pour réagir. Il poussa un grognement rauque avant de répondre avec fougue aux avances du japonais…

Voila !! Hum... sadique, hein ?!!

Je teins à préciser qu'il s'agit d'un one-shot !! Je ne suis pas contre l'idée de faire une séquelle mais ne vous attendez pas à voir débouler un lemon !! Bande de petites perverses !!

Pour tout commentaire, c'est la petite case en bas !!

Biz, Dark '


End file.
